


Stiles not Superman

by ARTs_Ninja_Pal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Cute, Kid Fic, Superman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARTs_Ninja_Pal/pseuds/ARTs_Ninja_Pal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a trip to the emergency room Claudia decides that maybe Batman would be a better superhero for her hyperactive 6 year old son could focus on. Cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles not Superman

The S clearly stood for Stiles Stilinski not Superman. 

Looking down at the paper S he taped to the front of his t-shirt, one Stiles Stilinski finished tying the tablecloth around his neck, just like how his Daddy taught him to tie his shoes; so without further thinking he jumped just as his mother screamed in horror

“STILES”

 

* * *

 

“So tell me again, _how_ did this happen?” 

“Well, Mommy and I were watching Superman last night and _he_ jumped off a building and started to fly to go save the pretty lady and be the hero so I though…” he trailed off, biting his lower lip, Stiles looked up wide eyed into the face of Mama McCall and smiled as innocently as he could. 

Sighing was the only thing Melissa could do, sharing a glance at Claudia, Melissa turned back to the little mischief maker.  “So you thought that jumping off the roof could make you fly then?” with a quick nod told her all she needed to know.

“Stiles, you know how Superman has kryptonite? That, that’s his bad mojo?” with a quick nod she carried on “Well guess what, yours is gravity kiddo” 

“Oh, but what about-” _“And_ your very lucky, you could have seriously hurt yourself. You wouldn’t want your Mommy and Daddy upset would you?” the mention of his parents, Stiles lowered his head and swung his legs back and forth. Turning away from the sulking boy, Melissa looked to her best friend, “He’s got a badly sprained wrist, some bruises, no broken bones, thank goodness; but he’s all set to go.”

“Thank you Mel, I just don’t…” sighing, trailing off she shook her head and held out her hand. “Come on little wolf, lets go get some ice cream and go see Daddy yeah?” jumping off the hospital bed he grabbed her hand, scuffing his little converse shoes against the floor.

Nodding to her friend she was going to make it towards the exit, when she was called back; turning she realised her friends gaze wasn’t on her but her son, nodding slowly Melissa looked up to her with a small smile, “Dia, why not go for Batman. Every boy needs a superhero, maybe just stick to one that can’t fly?”

 

* * *

 

“Hey Mel, it’s happened again, Yes again. Oh yeah, you’ll definitely want to hear this one that’s for sure. I’ll see you in a few yeah? Thanks” with a small huff, Claudia Stilinski disconnected the call and glanced back through the front mirror of the car to look back at her, yet again, injured demon child. 

“How you holding back there little wolf?” with a small sniffle, one six year old Stiles Stilinski was cradling his left arm to his chest wearing a pointed black mask covering his face, “I’m good Mommy”.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that. My first Teen Wolf fic.
> 
> I like the idea of Claudia calling Stiles "Little Wolf" I just think it's cute.
> 
> Anyway I would love to know what you guys think. So please leave a review/comment
> 
> NINJA.


End file.
